


桃之灼灼 第四十五章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 8





	桃之灼灼 第四十五章

君墨扬抬了抬大腿，调整好腿上屁股的姿势，也知道这小丫头会在挨打的时候挣扎，一条腿托着那屁股，另一条腿压着那细长的腿。  
用手压着她的腰让她保持下弯的弧度，屁股也顺势高高撅起。  
君墨扬不给她继续求饶的机会，挥起巴掌就直接叩响在两瓣臀肉的中间，鲜红的巴掌印直接浮现。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
火辣的刺痛感再次出现，身后的屁股不断开始胀痛，巴掌着肉的声音充斥着整间屋子，巴掌霹雳吧啦的掌掴在身后的肉团上，顿时臀肉翻飞。  
君墨扬的巴掌从来都是用的巧劲，不会打伤内在，只会让受罚人感到异常的痛感，尤其是这小家伙的细皮嫩肉就更加觉着受不了了。  
“嗷嗷...啊唔...我不敢了...错了...错了...”  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“痛...屁股痛呀...”  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“呜呜...呜呜哇....”  
二十巴掌打过，身后的两个肉团已经颤颤巍巍的肿起了一层，红红肿肿的臀肉加上那小主人已经开始呜呜咽咽的哭声，看起来好不可怜。  
顾若兮感觉身后的巴掌已经停了，嫩白的小手轻轻抚上了臀肉上，却被人一巴掌扇开，顿时就捂住手，继续呜呜咽咽个不停。  
君墨扬将顾若兮扶起，放置在双腿中间，让人站好，目光严厉的盯着她，眼里没有一丝往日的柔情和温存，一张脸冷硬阴沉，粗粝的指腹擦过她脸上的泪珠，嘴角抿着没有一丝温度，“去前面的书桌旁的第二个抽屉里拿出那把戒尺和板子过来。”  
“呜呜呜...我不要挨打啦...好痛...”顾若兮看着男人眼里的冷漠和严肃，想要去抱抱却被推开要求站好，委屈得皱巴着一张脸，眼泪也流得更欢了。  
“你以为那二十巴掌就可以饶过你了，你自己说认罚的，自己赶快去拿，若是等本王去就翻倍。”  
许是男人的语气和眼神都是顾若兮从没有从他身上体会过的严厉呵斥和冷情疏离，眼里是一闪而过的害怕，却不想再惹男人的训斥和也怕惹着他的厌烦，只是捂住屁股，涨红着一张脸去把戒尺和板子拿来。  
君墨扬耐心的等着顾若兮去拿，却没有错过刚刚她眼里的害怕，几不可闻的叹息一声，暗道终究还是训斥重了。  
接过那刑具，顾若兮站在他身前，颤抖着将双手举到胸前伸直，整个人却是害怕得恨不得缩成一团，哼哧哼哧的哭着，泪珠打湿了纤长的睫毛，更显得楚楚可怜。  
君墨扬看着就心疼，可说出来的话就得做到，要不然日后若是存了侥幸的心理就难管教了。  
可看着眼前那细嫩光滑的柔荑，怎么也不忍二十戒尺的打上去。  
只好抓着那小丫头纤细白皙的左手手指，将左手紧紧固定住，眼神提示她将右手放下不许动，举起戒尺兜着风就打在掌心上。  
“啪”痛感迅速蔓延，火辣的疼痛袭遍整个掌心，一道戒尺的红痕也随之出现。  
“啊...”只一下顾若兮就尖叫出声，哭着要抽回手，太痛了，手掌比不过屁股肉多，加之她太瘦了，手心根本就没有多少肉。  
君墨扬也深知这一点，不过既然狠心教训就要一次教训够，再来几次恐怕这丫头会恨死他的，这一戒尺可以说是丝毫没有放水，紧紧攥着小丫头的手指，不让她乱动。  
“啪啪啪”  
“啊...好疼...轻点...呜...”  
“啪啪啪”  
“我错了...我再也不敢了...呜呜哇哇...”  
“啪啪啪”  
“啊...不要打了...呜呜...我错了...”  
打完左手接着打右手，每只手都被狠打了十戒尺，君墨扬紧紧攥着她的手指，结结实实的二十下抽下去，白皙的掌心肿了一层，掌心上板痕累累，嫣红姹紫一片，重叠的地方都冒着小红珠，看上去加多任何一板都会毫不客气的冒出血珠来。  
顾若兮嚎啕大哭，那戒尺就跟刀子一样划过她的皮肤，火辣辣，刺拉拉的疼痛席卷整个掌心，深重的刺痛钻进皮肤，几乎都要站不住了。


End file.
